


Like A Prayer

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-03
Updated: 2001-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin reflects on his amazing relationship with his lover, Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Prayer

  
_  
Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_   


I never had a home till I met you, least not one I really recall. I suppose I must have had one when my Mom was alive but, to tell the truth, I don't remember that much about her. I don't even have a picture though I still have this image in my head of long, wavy light brown hair that used to flop across her face when she bent over to kiss me goodnight. She'd sweep back that hair to reveal eyes that seemed to shine as blue as a clear summer day back in Texas. I have her eyes, and her coloring. Hell, some reckon I have her wavy hair too though it ain't as long as I recall hers to be.

Never did understand why she had to go up and leave me when I was just a kid. Blamed her for the longest time but I reckon she never had no choice about dying else she'd have stayed. Never knew my Pa, though she was a mite proud of him and told me often enough that he'd been a good man. She never did say what happened to him and, you know what? I never did make time to find out the particulars. Maybe I ought to. All I know is, he weren't around when I was growing up, and he weren't around when she died.

Why did she have to die? It's a mystery I never could fathom, why good folk had to die early while the scum of the Earth lived to make life a living hell for others.

Anyways, when my Mom died I was left alone and I had to learn to stand on my own two feet pretty quick. I'm not saying my life was all bad but there weren't a hell of a lot of good in it either. Spent the next ten years or so in one orphanage or another, and then joined another institution - the Army.

I suppose the Army was the closest I ever had to a home after my Mom died... till you stepped into my life. Though I figured something out real quick. Home is any place as long as you're there, and more so when you call my name in that soft voice of yours.

  
_  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_   


That first time was amazing and yet it was nothing compared to what we share now. I was so scared you'd be shocked when I told you how much I wanted you that I was shaking like a leaf in a breeze. Do you remember? We was on surveillance for the fourth - or was it the fifth night? - in a row waiting to pounce on that scumbag, Geordson. Spent hours cooped up in that room with ya - and with that soft voice of yours. Yeah, I know you don't rightly say much but ya was pacing around the room a lot, whispering about this and that.

Agitated.

Yeah, one of Ezra's fancy words kinda fits the bill. I swear I didn't have a clue at the time, why you was so edgy around me, and then the bust went down and all that coiled up energy got itself released right at poor Geordson. You scared the sonuvabitch that night, I can tell you. The man pissed himself - judging by the smell - though you have to admire him for not shitting himself too. You was real scary.

Afterwards, you was still wired on the adrenaline kick. We all was, though the others had other ways of dealing with their highs. Heard Buck found himself TWO accommodating ladies that night, and Nettie said Casey had that well and truly fucked look when she saw her next day, though not in those words. Nettie might be pretty blunt about such things but she ain't coarse... not like me.

Meantime, we was left alone and it was getting on towards midnight when we made it to my apartment. Damn, I was shaking when I asked you in for a beer especially as you was still so wired I'd figure a man could shoot you a dozen times over and you'd still have gotten up, grabbed the gun and made him eat it.

But it was more than that. The air seemed to crackle around ya. Your skin had this high color and your eyes were glittering, the pupils like black holes sucking away almost all that beautiful green. I was afraid to touch you, scared all that power would earth itself in me, searing me to the core.

Damn, I was shaking. I was shaking so bad that you started to look worried, and then, when I told you what I wanted... Hell, Chris, I ain't never seen so many emotions chase across your face but the last one was the one that mattered: Joy.

I knew then that ya was mine for the taking and I fell to my knees before you, rubbing my face against your groin and feeling you harden beneath me. I was already hard as nails, and wanting you so badly I could die. I reached out and popped the button on those tight, dark pants you like to wear when you're not in the office.

Did I ever mention I love them pants? Hell, I love anything that molds itself to your skin the way those pants do.

I pulled down the zipper and you sprang out into my face. All hot and ready for me. I was still shaking when I took you in my mouth. Your hands started stroking my hair, your hips rocking back and forth as I took ya deeper - and then, so softly I could barely hear you over the beating of my heart, you called my name in that special way.

  
_  
I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me_   


Jesus, Larabee. Ain't never heard you call my name like that before, though I heard it plenty since, but just hearing your soft voice whisper my name was like listening to an angel sighing. I swear I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I was rubbing myself through my jeans, and I was flying so high from the joy of having you, after wanting you for so long, that your sigh flipped me over the edge.

And then I was falling so hard and fast, like a meteor plummeting to earth as a fiery ball of need and want - and I thought I would die when I hit the ground.

Christ, I was so embarrassed... creaming my pants like some sex-crazed kid. Felt so small I wanted to crawl away and die.

  
_  
Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing_   


You weren't angry though, and you didn't laugh at me. Instead you whispered in that soft voice of yours, telling me it was okay. You pulled me to my feet and then you slowly stripped off your T-shirt and wriggled out of them tight pants. Your eyes were shining, and they were still them same dark pools that sucked a man in and drowned him in desire. I could feel my need for you growing again.

That was a shock, but then, I never figured myself for a quick shooter before that night either. All I know was that I wanted you so bad, and here you were, with me, helping me take off my cum-soaked pants before you showed me how much you wanted me too.

  
_  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing_   


Used to fantasize about you, Chris, and now I'm living the dream. It's been a year today and yet it feels like there was never a time before you, and I know there won't be a time after you.

Hallelujah. Ain't that what Josiah would say?

I ain't shaking when I hold you now, though I feel you trembling in my hands with pleasure when I take you. I wrap my fingers around you, my hand milking you in time to my thrusts into your welcoming body. Suddenly, you still, all them strong muscles clamping around me so hard, and just for the briefest moment in time you're soaring to heaven - and then your soft voice calls my name and sends me singing with choirs of angels.

  
_  
Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_   


There's still so much we got to learn about each other, so many mysteries to solve but I know you're my inspiration. I write poetry about you but what we share ain't for others, least not yet. They have this image of us - of you - and the time ain't right to show them different.

  
_  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me_   


Till then, I'll just love you, knowing you love me just as hard and, like a prayer, I'll soar to heaven - taking you with me - every time you call my name.

THE END


End file.
